This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various forms of marine electronics data may be processed and/or displayed using a computing device disposed aboard a vessel. In one scenario, the computing device may include a multi-function display (MFD). Marine electronics data displayed using the computing device may be used to help navigate the vessel, and the data may include, for example, sonar data, chart data, radar data, or navigation data such as laylines.